Broken hatred
by Music Gianval
Summary: Todo el tiempo el odio ha sido malo, ¿cierto? Hay que romperlo, entonces, aunque eso implique romper la obligación junto con él.
1. Prologue

_**Prólogo**_

Cansado, mal herido, sin fuerzas y con todo la furia ardiendo en su pecho, Eli intentó seguir caminando hacia adelante, tratando de encarar a su más odiado, cruel y malvado enemigo: Taddeus Blakk. Procurando que este fuera su último encuentro, este villano también luchaba contra su mal estado, intentando ponerse de pie, aunque esto fuera en vano; el Shane lo había alcanzado, y estaba justo frente a él.

Echado en el piso, se resignó a perder, puesto que ya le estaban apuntando una sanadora, la cual, fácilmente, desharía su transformación, arrebatándole las pocas fuerzas y el poco poder que le quedaban. Y aunque ya todo parecía perdido, decidió darle un último vistazo a lo que le rodeaba: las cavernas profundas, vacías, sin ningún flagelo, sólo un topoide, un troll, y dos humanos en el mismo estado que él, sólo que sin nadie apuntándoles amenazando con dejarlos inconscientes.

Finalmente, terminó viendo al necio y malcriado muchacho frente sí, apretando el gatillo, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, su rostro curtido con pequeñas fracciones de sangre y heridas leves, pero iluminado por la anhelada victoria. Y siendo esto último lo que observó en su estado de consciencia, terminó siendo todo oscuro y silencioso.

Y así, varias escenas fueron proyectándose en su mente

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

 _Unos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, pero brillantes como las estrellas, formaban un bellos paisaje para él, quien observaba atentamente cada detalle de su mirada, mientras acariciaba su tersa piel blanca y pálida con una de sus manos. Con la otra, rodó su pelirrojo fleco a un lado, para mejorar la visión en su panorama._

" _Amor"_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Risas y más risas. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz._

 _Una mujer pelirroja, con su envidiado y largo cabello suelto reía a carcajadas mientras él le peinaba como podía, acariciando y disfrutando de la textura tan sedosa de este._

 _Elevó la mirada, y como estaban frente a un espejo, notó que la mujer estaba embarazada, pero de muy poco tiempo. Y también descubrió la hermosa sonrisa que tenía aquella criatura._

" _Felicidad"_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 _Destrucción, gritos, sangre, fuego. Gente inocente pidiendo ayuda, tratando de buscar otra salida. Para salvar sus almas._

 _¿Y él? Perdido, en medio de aquella masacre, presenciando todo aquello, preocupado por su esposa, quien estaba en su casa, rogando él, sana y salva, y a punto de dar a luz._

 _Por eso corrió, corrió tan rápido como sus fuerzas daban, ya que el humo estaba por hacerlo caer. Parecía estar en un laberinto, o estar corriendo en círculos: por más que se esforzaba, no encontraba a su amada._

 _Llegó el momento en el que ya no hubo más gritos, y fue ese el momento en el que encontró su casa. Y al tiempo que se iba acercando a la morada, totalmente hecha escombros, se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de su mujer, y los incesantes llantos de su bebita. Fue cuando rebuscó y rebuscó con más rapidez y fuerza, esmerado en hallarlas. Hasta que, escuchó una discusión a pocos metros de él. Vio como Will Shane le reclamaba quien sabe qué a un señor de edad más avanzada, pero muy parecido al "héroe" de BajoTerra. Se dio cuenta, entonces, que ese hombre había sido la causa de la masacre._

 _Ahora sí, todo fue silencio. Silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por el ahogado y desgarrador grito de Taddeus._

" _Odio"_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Todo terminó volviendo a ser oscuro.

Y cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en el Refugio Shane.

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **Bueno, antes de que se emocionen (x3) voy aclarando que este fic tendrá su primer cap cuando termine aunque sea dos de mis otros fic's, y ahí comienza esta historia.**

 **Por cierto, técnicamente estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, ¿se acuerdan? "No poner a Blakk como malvado". Sí, pues... acá no será malvado ;) (mash o menosh)**

 **Punto, final.**


	2. I love you

**Okay, sé que es rarísimo que yo esté actualizando de esta manera, pero hay una explicación, y es que tengo un problema con la cuenta, porque ahora no puedo subir más capítulos en ningún fic que haya hecho ni ninguno que haga T.T no sé qué ocurre, sólo sé que de repente el botón de "Post new chapter" desvaneció y no ha vuelto. Por lo tanto, "Fantasma de amor" va a tardar un poco, pero ya lo tengo re-hecho.**

 **AIUUUDAAAA PLOX :''(**

 **Ninguno 1**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Le extrañó, en un principio, despertar en el Refugio Shane. ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí? Simple, las risas irritantes de Will e Eli se oían por todo el lugar. Pero luego retomó conciencia, y supo, en ese instante, la desagradable verdad de su derrota. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, ni secuaces, ni babosas, ni poderes, ni siquiera fuerzas tenía ya para defenderse y huir de ahí. Lo único que cargaba encima eran arapos, heridas por todo su cuerpo y un gran golpe en su moribundo orgullo. ¿Y todo? Por un niñato de una década y seis años de edad, acompañado por su grupito de payasos sin circo que los retuviera.

—¡Despertó! —gritaba uno de esos payasos, en este caso, el más gracioso de ellos: Pronto. Corría alarmado, desesperándolo. Ese topó sí que era un show.

Harto de sus gritos delirantes, Taddeus se levantó del aparente mueble donde se hallaba, y tomó al irritante Rastreador de su bandana, causando que sus gritos fueran más fuertes.

—Si no te callas, yo... —fue interrumpido por una carnero que le había impactado muy fuerte contra su cuerpo, tirándolo al suelo y dejando en libertad al pobre Pronto.

Aturdido, el ex-empresario miró de nuevo hacia arriba, para encontrarse con el mismo panorama de hace unas horas atrás: el muchacho peliazul apuntándole, pero con una congelada, y con sus amigos atrás, cubriéndolo. Notó que los tres Lanzadores de veras estaban magullados.

—Más le vale que se comporte, Blakk, porque tenemos la ventaja de ahora en más —habló el Shane, sin dejar de apuntar.

Furioso, el ojos verdes se puso de pie, y comenzó a golpear todo lo que había alrededor. De inmediato, Trixie le lanza unas aracniredes, al tiempo que Eli lo acorrala y el troll le dispara una gelatinosa, dejándolo atrapado en el árbol del refugio. Pronto se ríe y empieza a burlarse de Blakk con una clase de "danza de la victoria".

—Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso al Clan Sombra, Eli. Tomemos su oferta —propuso el troll. Taddeus enseguida reaccionó, es decir, ¿Oferta? ¿Clan Sombra? No imaginaba que si ellos le hacían caso a esas criaturas, a él le esperara un futuro bonito.

—¡No! ¿Qué pasó con Estalagmita 17? —gritó, desesperado. Los demás voltearon a verle, con enojo.

—Digamos que ya no te quieren ahí —contestó la Sting, con indiferencia.

Oh, excelente, sin babosas, sin dinero, sin libertad, y con la única condición de que si se portaba mal iría adónde sea que el Clan Sombra vaya a mandarlo. ¿El problema? ¿En serio? ¡Todo era un problema!

Pero la curiosidad seguía invadiéndolo, quería saber, ahora, de que trataba la oferta de esas misteriosas criaturas.

—Se llama Insanity, y al menos que te comportes te enviaremos ahí —amenazó Eli, después de que el hombre hiciera su interrogante de forma... algo grosera.

—Ajá, sí, Insanity. ¿Saben? No me dará miedo y no me motivaré a obedecerles si no me dicen de qué trata —respondió, de nuevo, groseramente.

De repente, le llegaron a Trixie unas ganas grandes de estamparle otra carnero en la cara, por como se comportaba y como les estaba hablando. Así que cargó su lanzadora, pero Kord la detuvo.

—¡Es un pútrido lugar en el que te encierran 23 miserables horas al día y sólo sales una para bañarte y comer, ¿Entiendes? Así que compórtate o pasarás el resto de tu insignificante vida ahí adentro! —sí, estaba estresada, y parecía querer pagar su rabia con el ex-empresario, el cual le hacía arder la sangre.

Por otro lado, Blakk sólo tragó grueso ante la chica. Hace unas horas, si ella le hubiera contestado así, le habría hecho callar la boca sin una gota de miedo. Pero ahora la situación era diferente, y ella era quien en ese momento podía sellarle la boca a él de un golpe. Además, lo que había dicho sobre Insanity no le agradó mucho.

A propósito, esa actitud impulsiva de la Sting se le hacía muy familiar, puesto que él mismo la tenía.

Eli y Kord decidieron no decir nada, más que sólo mandar a la chica a tomar una siesta, para que se relajara un poco. Esta accedió, mientras ellos arreglaban asuntos con Blakk, quien de la impotencia, de no poder hacer nada, más que darse por vencido, comenzó a llorar.

¿A llorar? Sí, a llorar. Y es que aunque seas el ser más maligno de este universo, igual eres un ser, un ser humano, y tarde o temprano llorarás, gritarás, lastimarás o serás lastimado. En este caso, las ambiciones y planes de alguien estaban siendo frustrados. Su venganza contra los Shane, sólo, inalcanzable.

Ahora, parecía ser, que no le quedaba de otra, más que convivir con ellos.

Siendo honestos, esto parece, sí, imposible. Quiero decir, recordemos que habían dos Shane con un Blakk bajo un mismo techo, y eso equivale a ¡fuego! ¡Corra todo el mundo! Pero si ni en Estalagmita 17 estaría, ni en Insanity si Taddeus se comportaba, ¿En la calle? ¿Para que retome malos caminos? ¿Otra prisión, dónde podría escapar fácilmente? Lo más seguro era que ellos mismo se hicieran cargo, y si algo pasaba, ya sabrían solucionar.

Se hizo tarde, y el frustrado hombre, aún con un ardor en el pecho, durmió en el sillón aquella fría y triste noche. Le prepararon una habitación a los dos Shane, el resto del equipo iría a dormir a la otra. Y por medida de seguridad, harían turnos para vigilar al ojos verdes, quien, aunque parecía tener intenciones de ceder, igual habría que tenerlo en la mira.

El primer turno era el de Eli, y como cierta pelirroja se la pasó durmiendo toda la tarde, ya en la noche no podía conciliar más el sueño, así que se quedó acompañándolo, hablando de cosas triviales mientras se tomaban una taza de té frío sabor a limón, sentados a una distancia prudencial del villano. Él, con el sueño y el cansancio ganándole. Ella, con unas energías que Eli envidiaba.

—Entonces, en la superficie también tenías amigos. ¿Cómo eran? —preguntó la chica, terminándose su bebida.

—Pues, cool. No tenía muchos, pero el pequeño grupito era increíble. Una vez llegamos a escaparnos de la secundaria, pero papá no lo sabe, así que shh.

Impresionada por la sinceridad del muchacho —la cual se debía a estar somnoliento—, rió, y trató de tomarlo natural.

—Ah, así que eras un rebelde —comentó, golpeándole levemente el hombro.

—Ni tanto. Sólo éramos seis adolescentes con deseos de libertad. ¿Qué te decirte? Seguimos teniendo ese querer dejarlo todo y ser libre. Digo, sigo siendo un muchacho, ¿sabes? BajoTerra es una gran responsabilidad.

—Lo sé, yo también he querido hacer ciertas cosas, pero no me atrevo.

—Nuestra vida es corta, Trix. Eres joven, nuevos amigos vendrán, nuevas oportunidades, nuevos amores, haz lo que quieras hacer ahora, o te arrepentirás —aconsejó el chico, mirando a la pelirroja de reojo. Esta le sonrió.

Bueno, había empezado a tomar confianza. ¿Qué hora era? Ah, las nueve, Eli terminaría su turno a las once para seguir con Kord hasta las tres y Pronto hasta las seis. Correcto, tenía dos horas para hablar con Eli con total confianza, ¿verdad? Él mismo dijo que haga lo que quiera en sus mocedades, antes de que se arrepintiera.

Pues, acá vamos.

—En ese caso, siempre he querido preguntarte: ¿has tenido novia, alguna vez?

No podía reclamarle, él la incitó a hacer lo que quisiera.

—Dos, una en preescolar, con la cual tuve mi primer beso, pero un piquito. Y la otra, en primaria, pero nada serio. Ya sabes, juegos de niños —contestó con naturalidad, tomando un sorbo de su té, el cual bebía con mucha lentitud—. Tú, debes contestarme lo mismo.

Oh, como hubiera deseado que la luz tenue de la mini biblioteca que los alumbraba no estuviera encendida: se había ruborizado.

—Uno. Fue por un reto, y sólo un día. Nada serio, tampoco.

No era a eso a lo que ella quería llegar con su pregunta, más bien, quería saber quién le gustaba, aprovechando su estado de total sinceridad. Pobre, ha tenido un largo día.

—¿Y no te ha gustado alguien más? —volvió a interrogar, con esperanzas de que contestara y no se molestara.

Obviamente, no lo hizo.

—Había una chica en secundaria que me llamó la atención, pero yo jamás logré llegarle. De ahí en más, ¿qué decirte? —auch. ¿Ahora qué?— De nuevo, te toca.

Esta vez, no se sentía lista para contestar. En serio seguía con su ciega esperanza de algún día ella poder llegarle al chico. ¡Pero él parecía como la chica difícil de su triste historia de amor secreto!

—Ja, ¿en serio? ¡Qué lindo! ¿Te sigue gustando? —optó por evadirlo. Claro, él no era tonto.

—No, ahora contesta.

—¡Te gusta, te gusta! —insistió, haciendo que el chico tratara de tenerle paciencia, y aclararle las cosas.

-trix, No. Ella no ...

—Oh, el amor se respira en el aire, puedo sentirlo.

-¡No, Trixie, ya la superación!

—¡Mentira! Se verían tan lindos.

—Pero tú no...

—¡Te gusta!

—¡Para! ¡No! ¿Quieres saber quién de veras me gusta? ¡Ve al baño, y ve en el espejo! ¡La que está reflejada allí es la que me gusta! —exclamó, haciendo que al instante se tapara la boca, no por haberlo dicho, sino por como lo dijo, es decir, ¡lo gritó! ¿Será que alguien más había oído?

Por fortuna, no. Trixie fue la única que lo escuchó con detalle, y no podía estar más impactada.

Oh no, más rubor.

Creyendo que era mentira, rió, tomándolo como una broma. Pero al ver la cara del peliazul, supo enseguida que hablaba en serio. Además, a esas alturas estaba siendo demasiado sincero como para jugar ahora con ese tema.

Bien, de nuevo, ¿ahora qué?

Confesarlo ella igual. Debía corresponderle, o se sentiría mal luego.

¿Cómo? Era el dilema. Se le hacía muy brusco decir "Tú también me gustas" y ser novios de ahí en más.

—Hay un problema —dijo, mirándolo con tanta seriedad como él a ella—. Tú no me gustas.

¡Ya! ¡Hasta aquí llegaste, Shane! Debiste saberlo desde un inicio, el amor no es tu fuerte. Ella es mucho para ti, no debiste meter la pata, ¿quién se declara así, amigo?

El corazón se le detuvo por un momento. Pero la pelirroja, al ver como se le tornaban los ojos con una tristeza inmensa, decidió continuar.

—Lo que pasa es que yo te amo.

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **¡Primer capítulo! ¡AHHHHHH!**

 **Les prometo que este fic será genial, pero pidiéndole permiso a DaNi Lulo para que me preste ciertas ideas que colocaré aquí n.n**

 **Punto, final.**


	3. ¡Speak! Tell us

**Cap 2**

Era el comienzo de un nuevo día, las babosas saltaban con alegría por BajoTerra, sin temor de ser capturadas por cierto villano. Todas las babosas, felices, excepto las del Refugio Shane, las cuales iban y venían con cautela al pasar cerca de donde él se encontraba dormido; y sí que había dormido bastante.

De hecho, se levantó ya para el almuerzo.

—Agh, ¿qué es ese olor? —se quejó, sentándose en el sofá en el que había descansado, tapándose la nariz. Jamás había olido un aroma tan repugnante, ni tampoco visto tanto humo rodeándolo, excepto por un hecho que no quería recordar ahora.

—¡Pronto, la estufa! —exclamó Kord desde el primer piso, haciendo que, de nuevo, el topoide gritara de manera alarmante, y que corriera a ver que no se le haya quemado tanto la comida.

Esta vez, no podía hacer nada para callarlo, ni para hacer que parara de correr de esa forma, como si medio mundo se derrumbara.

Ah, pero cuando creyó que todo sería silencio en cuanto la criatura apagara el fuego, esta volteó y pegó otro delirante grito hacia el techo, al ver que el villano había despertado.

Creo que ya se imaginan la cara de Taddeus: harto, cansado, y con mucha rabia dentro de él. Ah, e irritación. Kord se rió por ver torturado y derrotado al ojos verdes, el cual seguía queriendo callarlos a todos.

—Oye, amigo, creo que a alguien no le agrada que andes con ese alboroto —rió el troll, observando de forma maliciosa a su amigo, quien enseguida dejó de gritar, devolviéndole la misma mirada.

"Oh, no" pensó Blakk, queriendo morir al darse cuenta de que viviría ese infierno todos los días, rodeado de payasos que lo atormentarían en su estancia. O, bueno, tal vez ya se encontraba en su consecuencia por ser tan malvado durante su vida, y ahora las pagaría muerto. Sí, todo tiene más sentido: Eli lo había aniquilado esa vez en la batalla y ahora se encontraba en el infierno.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! —comenzaron a gritar los otros dos, corriendo a su alrededor, con toda la cruel intención de verlo harto, más de lo que, notoriamente, estaba.

"Agh, ahora quiero vivir".

Ante tanto alboroto, Eli y Will bajaron a ver qué rayos estaba ocurriendo, y al divisar la escena, no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, el Shane mayor se hubiera unido al escándalo, de no ser por su delicado estado. Claro, los demás integrantes de la Banda también estaban lastimados, con quemaduras en la cara y los brazos, en especial su hijo, quien tenía un corte profundo bajo su fleco y quemadas por todo su brazo izquierdo, y que aun así se unía a las payasadas de su "familia". Pero ninguno de los presentes comparaba sus heridas físicas con las de Will, quien apenas y podía pararse.

En fin, el padre del chico se quedó viendo la escena con una sonrisa victoriosa en la cara, cruzado de brazos, celebrando internamente la derrota de aquel sujeto.

—¡Agh! ¡Sólo falta que se una la rojita! —exclamó este con fastidio, y mucha rabia.

Y, bueno, tal vez parezca que realmente él no quisiera tenerla allí en medio de ese desastre. Pero, creánme, la quería ahí, gritando, corriendo alrededor del sofá, en su más vano intento de fastidiarlo, pero no lo haría. Por alguna razón esta chica le había inspirado cierta tranquilidad desde que él llegó al refugio, a pesar de su respuesta del día pasado. Ella le recordaba a dos personas que él conocía muy bien. Esta joven, con su sola presencia, le hacía sentir intimidado, y eso le agradaba.

—No, ella se fue a hacer las compras —contestó Will, a lo que a Blakk de inmediato siente un sabor amargo por escuchar su voz—. Pero, cuando vuelva, no tardará en unirse.

Al Shane mayor también le había agradado la chica, y además la quería como candidata para su hijo*. Se había llevado muy bien con el resto de la banda, pero ella tenía un equilibro entre madurez e inmadurez que le costaba entender, pero que la hacía la agradable y divertida persona que era.

Las palabras que dijo el peliazul le dio cierta tranquilidad, puesto que la vería. La cuestión estaba en que ya no soportaba más esos gritos. No sabía de dónde sacaban tanto aire, tanta fuerza.

¡Que se callen ya!

Poco a poco, la rabia se apoderó de él, pero como sabía que no podría hacer nada, comenzó él también a gritar y a llorar, quejándose, pero de quién sabe qué, porque sólo gritaba palabras mal dichas o abstractas al aire ya colmado de tanto ruido.

Allí, todos hicieron silencio. Blakk no pareció verlo, puesto que seguía gritando.

Tomándolo por loco, hasta las babosas se alejaron, esperando a que se calmara, y así poder seguir con sus vidas.

Pues, tuvieron que seguir con sus vidas aun con los gritos de Taddeus fastidiándolos, a lo cual todos los allí presentes comenzaron a entender la irritación que él había sentido al ser ellos los que gritaban.

3:00 pm. Hora de la merienda, y Trixie llegó oportunamente con las compras, extrañada de que esos gritos se escucharan desde afuera.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó ella con algo de compasión al verlo así. Se distinguía a metros que estaba herido. Pero se distinguía a metros para ella, porque los chicos parecían no hacerle caso.

—Está gritando desde hace unas horas sólo para llamar la atención —respondió el Shane menor, con un tono despectivo, fijando su atención en su apetitosa galleta, la cual traía en la mano—. Dentro de unos minutos se irá a Insanity.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó de repente la chica. Todos voltean a verla, incluso Blakk, quien paró su alboroto para oírla— No ha hecho nada malo, y el trato era que si seguía tranquilo, se quedaría aquí.

Eli bajó la cabeza como perro regañado: entonces había llamado al Clan Sombra en vano. Además, sólo tenía unas horas siendo novio de Trixie y ya le había hecho enojar.

¡Rayos, Shane, ¿qué te sucede?!

Ambos habían llegado al acuerdo de no decir nada a nadie sobre su relación, comprobando que esta funcionara antes de confirmar.

Claro, la pelirroja también tenía sus puntos débiles, y al ver a su chico con esa cara, decidió complacerlo un poco:

—Voy a hablar con él, y al menos que no lo haga callar, lo enviarán a ese lugar, ¿de acuerdo? —todos asintieron con extrañeza, puesto que tan sólo ayer le tenía una rabia increíble, y ahora quería darle una segunda oportunidad.

Chicas...

—Entonces no llamé al Clan Sombra por nada —susurró el peliazul, jurándose no haber sido oído.

—¡Shane!

Parándose de su asiento, ella fue a ver qué podía hacer para calmar a el ex-empresario, el cual, al verla acercarse, bajó la guardia, volviendo a sentir una tranquilidad y seguridad inmensa.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó ella, mostrando una tierna sonrisa y una mirada que transmitía confianza.

Con mucho gusto, Blakk respondió:

—Por supuesto.

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 ***Te entendemos, Shane n.n**


	4. Elizabeth

**Cap 3**

—¿Sabes? Me siento incompredido.

—¡Increíble!

—¡Oh, no puede ser!

—¿En serio?

—Patético.

Trixie les envió una mirada fulminante a Eli, Pronto, Kord y Will, lo cuales habían sido los responsables de las exclamaciones anteriores apenas Blakk decidió abrirse con ella. Los indignados espectadores de aquella conversación se hallaban en el balcón cerca de la habitación principal, apoyándose de la barandilla, preparados para abuchear lo que el villano diría a continuación.

—No les hagas caso, sólo continúa —dijo ella con total calma, a lo que él suspira.

—¿Sabes lo que es que rompan tus ambiciones de una manera tan repentina, y que luego se burlen de ello? —Trixie se mordió el labio, mirando hacia abajo.

—Más o menos.

—¡Pues eso fue lo que me hicieron! Tomaron lo que era mi vida, lo que era más importante para mí, y me lo arrebataron todo, ¡todo!

Esperen un momento, había algo que no cuadraba en lo que decía, y era que su empresa no podía ser todo en su vida, ni mucho menos las malvadas ni sus futuros planes; había algo más involucrado.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Yo sólo quería ser feliz por una vez en mi vida —respondió con una voz que destrozó a la chica.

Los otros cuatro oyentes, aunque al principio irritados, ahora más bien parecían intrigados en lo que decía, en especial Will.

—Sabe que el dinero y el prestigio no dan felicidad, ¿cierto? —dijo ella con toda la razón, aún refiriéndose a su trabajo, algo confundida.

Por otro lado, Taddeus se dio cuenta de que con quien hablaba no era con quien él quería conversar. Estaba pidiéndole consejo a una niña, estaba abriéndose con una completa extraña, a la cual sólo veía por ratos, y no con mucho agrado.

¿Qué lo llevó a eso? ¡A la vaga razón de que ella le acordaba a alguien!

No debió decirle nada, sabía que ella no iba a entenderle. Pero la Sting ya no se daría por vencida hasta saber qué le ocurría a aquel duro, frío y aperentemente hueco corazón, por el que, sabía ella, pasaban sentimientos, malos o buenos, le gustara a él o no. Así que no se la pasaría preguntándose el resto de su vida que sería de ese hombre. Si tenía la opotunidad, ahora, de averiguarlo, lo haría, y lo ayudaría, aunque él se cerrara.

—Ja, no, ni siquiera sé que hago hablando contigo —rió de manera irónica—. No lo entenderías, niña.

Esa "niña" frunció el ceño, ya que le molestaba que la llamaran de ese modo. Claro que, por llamarla así, no desistiría en ayudarlo.

Afectuosamente posó una mano en el hombro de aquel villano, el cual, ante ese acto tan cariñoso, volvió a bajar la guardia.

—Trataré de entenderlo. —esa voz, ¡Oh, esa voz! Tan delicada, tan recorfortante, le recordaba tanto alguien...— Pero si no es claro y sincero conmigo, se me hará muy complicado.

Su tacto, su pálida piel, esa mirada. Juraría haberla visto antes, la recordaba de un modo indescriptible. Esa tranquilidad que le enviaba, no podía ser porque sí. Esa chica tenía algo que ver con ella.

—Elizabeth, yo... —paró en seco al ver las confusas caras de los demás al él pronunciar ese nombre. ¿Elizabeth?¿Desde cuándo Trixie era llamada de ese modo?

Entre tantas caras de extrañeza, hubo una, y fue precisamente la de la Sting, que logró cambiar a una de ternura: ese nombre, tan sofisticado, tenía un profundo significado para ella, uno lleno de cariño y aprecio. El Shane menor sonrió al verla con esa expresión.

—Es un lindo nombre, ¿no? —comentó ella, haciendo que Blakk asintiera lentamente, pues seguía sin poder creer lo familiar que le era la joven.

Por otra parte, a Trixie empezó a nacerle un repentino afecto por Blakk, a quien empezaba a ver de forma más positiva. Ya no lo daba como un villano perdido sin remedio para su maldad. Más bien, como alguien que podía cambiar para bien si se lo proponía.

Sólo que, ¿Elizabeth podría tener el mismo significado para él? Parecía ser que sí, pues en su rostro mostraba cierto agrado hacia ese nombre, aunque la pelirroja no se llamara así.

—¿Qué esconde, Blakk? —preguntó, esta vez, Eli, quien, al igual que sus amigos, comenzaron a tener cierta compasión hacia él.

El villano bufó, rindiéndose, no creyendo que admitirlo todo fuera una gran idea, después de todo, ¡le estaba expresando sus sentimientos a unos desquiciados! ¡Y estos desquiciados son nada menos que sus rivales, sus enemigos! E infantiles sin remedio alguno.

A pesar de ello, quería hablar. No le había contado su pasado a nadie nunca, y necesitaba hacerlo, aunque fuera a las personas menos indicadas para apoyarlo.

¿Lo entenderían?

Tal vez los cuatro sujetos de arriba no, pero estaba seguro de que, si la joven pelirroja frente sí era como él creía, entonces lo apoyaría, lo animaría, aunque no entendiera muy bien su punto de vista.

¿Listo, Taddeus? No has hecho esto hace un rato largo.

—Está bien. Lo diré, pero les recomiendo que se sienten: se trata de una larga y trágica historia —respondió, a lo que rápidamente bajan Eli, Kord, Pronto y Will, tomando asiento en el suelo y en los sillones individuales. Trixie permaneció en su lugar, apartándose un poco de él y poniéndose cómoda. Todos, esperando impacientes a que empezara a hablar—. Eli, esto es algo que no te dije por temor a muchas cosas. Una de ellas, es que te burlaras y encontraras mi punto débil —rió, negando con la cabeza—, pero es obvio que ya me venciste, así que, bien, les diré toda la verdad.

 **PDV De Blakk.**

Siempre me han fascinado la superstición, siempre. Y después de que Will me derrotara, no lo dije, pero, además de las malvadas, me interesé mucho en lo que sería el Mundo Ardiente, o la superficie. Ese interés tan peculiar nació en una de mis tantas investigaciones con agua oscura, ya que uno de los antiguos pergaminos en los que descubrí varias de sus propiedades, también hallé un dibujo sobre el sol.

Me ha interesado mucho, y luego de leer la poca información ahí plasmada sobre esa estrella tan inmensa, decidí buscar más.

Abandoné, temporalmente, la búsqueda de agua oscura, y me interesé más por lo que habría allí arriba. No fue muy difícil encontrar información sobre el tema, pero temía que lo que estaba recopilando fueran puras leyendas, fantasías. Así que me dispuse a ver por mí mismo si esto era real o no.

Me tomaron por loco, se burlaron, pero no desistí, y así, con un par de años buscando y rebuscando, encontré una forma de subir. Y no, no era por el descenso. Fue más bien tratos con ciertas criaturas (Clan sombra) que logré subir, y finalmente, apreciar las maravillas de ese mundo.

—¡Usted estuvo allí! —exclamó la pelirroja frente a mí. Asentí, con una sonrisa, mientras ella pone esa mirada de fascinación que la hace ver como una niña de tres años al descubrir cosas nuevas— ¿Es tan lindo como dicen?

"Oh, maravilloso" contesté, dejándolos más intrigados a todos, en especial a los dos Shane, quienes tenían la boca ligeramente abierta ante saber que yo había subido.

Pero eso no era todo.

Impactado por todo aquello, creí que sería mejor investigar más, pero algo me decía que si les decía a las personas de abajo que esto era real, no me creerían. Así que decidí guardarlo como un secreto hecho de oro: oculto, pero valioso. Y así fue como comenzó todo.

Me interné en una biblioteca, buscando cuanta información pudiera de ese mundo, y sí que había bastante. Leyendo, me di cuenta que allá arriba no mencionan a BajoTerra, siquiera sospechan que existe. Más a mi favor para callarme.

Iba todos los días, y pagaba hospedaje con una moneda de oro diaria, sin saber que allá eso era una fortuna, por lo que en pocos meses me quedé sin recursos.

Se hizo muy tarde un día que me quedé horas investigando sobre lo que es la "Geografía de la Tierra". De nuevo, nada sobre que nuestro mundo exisitiera. En fin, me quedé dormido, puesto que no había descansado bien al pensar y pensar en dónde la pasaría aquella noche.

Cuando estaban a punto de cerrar la biblioteca, una chica, con ojos oscuros, pero brillantes, me despertó de la manera más suave en la que se puede despertar a una persona. Cargaba una sonrisa tan dulce, y unos cabellos tan rojos como el fuego. Era tan encantadora e increíblemente perfecta, que quedé encantado cuando mis ojos la vieron.

Ella fue la obra de arte más hermosa que yo pude haber contemplado.

—Disculpe, pero estamos por cerrar —me dijo, tocando mi hombro con delicadeza.

Yo, embelesado por tanta belleza, contesté con dificultad:

—No tengo dónde pasar la noche.

Y como si ella fuese mi ángel guardián, enviada para protegerme, contestó, de nuevo, con una sonrisa y una voz sumible:

—Tengo una habitación extra en mi apartamento. Puedo darte hospedaje, hasta que consigas el dinero.

Su nombre era Elizabeth.

 **Fin Del PDV**

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **Bueno, esto será algo rápido, puesto que mi internet está algo bipolar y tengo un par de cosas pendientes...**

 **Pero antes traigo dos disculpas: una es mía, y la otra es de Eastern Writer, quien les ha dejado un mensaje:**

 _ **Hola! Qué tal? Perdonen, perdonen, perdonen... He estado muerta. En los 7 infiernos... Y pues, casi una catástrofe ha destruído todo... Y parcialmente lo ha hecho. Pero no se preocupen. Gracias a Gianval, todo esta.. Casi bajo control xd (Pudo ser peor..) Mi situación actual con respecto a los fics incompletos y mis promesas siguen en pie. Nunca me echo para atrás aunque sea difícil.. Y lo es. Peor descuiden. Daré lo mejor para volver a hacer todo tal como antes**_

 _ **Gracias por su comprensión y paciencia! East los quiere, lectores :"3**_

 **Verán, es que se le dañó el disco duro de su laptop y le borraron todos sus documentos, fotos... en fin ( y lo peor es que el Disco duro sigue dañado). Los capítulos estaban muy adelantados, pero con esto ahora es volver a empezar. Logró recuperar sólo algunos, pero necesita itempo y paciencia. Ahora tiene su celular, pero a poco es cómodo escribir desde ahí.**

 **Y yo sólo no subo por mera flojera :'b pero bueno, espero hayan disfrutado del cap. Prometo actualizar, pero no sé cuando.**

 **Gomene U.U**

 **Punto, final.**


	5. She ins't here

**Cap 4**

—Wow, sí que fue amable —comentó el Topoide, tomando un almohadón, mientras lo apoyaba contra las patas del mueble donde se encontraba Eli, recostando allí su cabeza.

En eso, llega Kord con vasos de soda para repartirlos entre ellos, puesto que la historia no podía estar más interesante; ¿Blakk? ¿Enamorado? ¿Eso puede ir en la misma frase? ¡Difícilmente!

Puede que ahora estén algo confundidos ante el comportamiento de la Banda hacia este hombre, pero recordemos que, aunque enemigos, eran humanos, y que Blakk tuviera otra cosa en su vida que el negocio de las malvadas, o querer dominar BajoTerra, los tenía conmovidos, y a la vez, como ya se ha dicho antes, pero hay que darle enfásis porque más cierto no podía ser, intrigados.

Todos tomaron sus respectivas bebidas y siguieron poniendo su atención en el ex-empresario, a lo que el Ingeniero se apoya del espaldar de la silla donde se encontraba Will.

—Fue muy especial conmigo —añadió Taddeus, sin borrar la sonrisa que cargaba desde que había pronunciado su nombre—. Era servicial, muy cariñosa. Me había contado que siempre iba a la biblioteca, puesto que trabajaba ahí, pero en vez de ser la encargada, ordenaba los libros y los hojeaba de vez en cuando. Dijo que me había visto ir a diario también, por lo que sintió curiosidad al verme cargar tantos libros de cienca, biología y así. Creyó que yo era una buena persona. —todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas, hasta las babosas, las cuales se habían unido a oír la historia.

Blakk soltó una pequeña risilla al darse cuenta de que esa mujer sí había sido bondadosa con él, demasiado. No podía imaginarse qué hubiera pasado sin ella presente.

—Jeje, sí, no sabía sobre mi pasado en BajoTerra, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, una amistad empezó a crecer, y con eso, un sentimiento muy especial. La confianza, la comprensión... poco a poco se me olvidó, o, bueno, se nos olvidó que yo vivía arrimado en su casa. Por eso sentí que debía contarle algo más que sólo mis gustos y disgustos: debía añadir mi pasado. Después de todo, mi estadía sería permanente.

—Le contaste la verdad, ¿cierto? —preguntó Will, dudando en que el villano haya sido honesto con la mujer, a pesar de que ésta fuera, de un modo increíble, tan dulce con alguien como lo era él.

Blakk no pudo evitar ofenderse con esa pregunta, aunque, de nuevo, debía reconocer que no era difícil el hecho de que él le hubiese mentido, si no hubiera estado enamorado.

—No me lo pregunte como si usted nunca hubiera dicho una mentira, ¿quiere? —el Shane bufó, desviando la mirada, con algo de verguenza— Le dije la verdad, aunque al principio no me creyera. Por supuesto que, cuando se dio cuenta de que cada relato de mi pasado aquí encajaba con lo que le había descrito, se dio cuenta de que, o le estaba diciendo la verdad, o era una mentira muy bien elaborada. Y como era de esperarse, quedó maravillada, pues finalmente decidió creerme, y como a ella le encantaba las historias de fantasías, se emocionó al darse cuenta de que un mundo totalmente distinto al suyo era completamente real, y estaba con alguien que podría llevarla allí.

—¿Ya eran pareja en ese momento? —interrogó, con imprudencia, el topoide. Blakk sonrió, dándose cuenta de que se le había escapado un detalle, bueno dos.

—Sí. Y fue la mejor noche de todas en la que me le declaré. Aunque, claro, la química ya estaba antes de eso, así que no hubo mucho rodeo con nuestro primer beso, ni con nuestro primer hijo, por supuesto.

"¿Qué dijo?" pensaban todos, impactados de que lo dijera así de espontáneo y rápido, con tanta confinaza, tan natural, como si hubiera dicho: "Iré a comprar pan, ya vuelvo". Y, había algo más que los dejó boquiabiertos: ¡Un hijo! ¿Blakk tenía un hijo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Era malvado también? ¿O tal vez ya lo conocían y no lo sabían? ¡Dios, que ese hombre continúe!

—Después de que nuestro pequeño Tad creciera un poco, decidimos celebrar la boda, y en la noche de ésta, prometí llevarle a BajoTerra, mientras mi suegra cuidaba a nuestro pequeño. ¡Bueno! ¿quién lo diría? Nuestro mundo le fascino tanto, que nos quedamos aquí un par de semanas más de lo previsto, y ¡sorpresa! Quedó embarazada.

—¿Ustedes no descansan nunca? —otro comentario atrevido por parte de el rastreador, sólo que esta vez, hubieron risas, incluidas las de Taddeus, quien no pudo evitarlo, ya que decía una realidad innegable: estaban enamorados.

—Pues, supongo que no. Aunque, tranquilo, después de eso no volvimos a tener otro hijo, y yo no volví a subir.

Esa respuesta los extrañó a todos. Y por la mirada que tenía quien lo dijo, Trixie supo que no venía a relatar más momentos felices a partir de ahí. Todos guardaron silencio, preguntándose cada quien a qué se refería Blakk con eso, aunque la pelirroja ya tuviera una idea.

Nadie planeaba forzar a Blakk para que siguiera, pues se dieron cuenta de que sus ojos no podían contener más lágrimas. Eli y Will, por primera vez en sus vidas, sintieron compasión por este hombre. La Sting, por otro lado, sólo se limitó a darle un afectuoso y desprevenido abrazo. Y en vez de quedarse aun más soprendidos, el resto de la Banda parecía, más bien, querer unirse a aquel acto tan cariñoso.

Taddeus sólo las dejó caer, dejó caer todas sus lágrimas hacia el suelo, y algunas al cabello de la chica, quien a pesar de ello, y de que no estaba siendo correspondia, seguía con sus ojos cerrados, apretando con más fuerza el dorso de él, en el cual, por alguna razón, se sentía protegida, segura. Sentía que un cariño especial, como el de su madre, pero más amistoso, como el de un... padre, comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. Y era extraño, pues en toda su vida la chica jamás supo de su progenitor, ¿ahora resulta que conseguía ese sentimiento en un villano?

—No debería continuar, si no quiere —dijo la lanzadora, con el mismo tono de hace unos minutos atrás. Esto hizo que, en seguida, el ojos verdes la rodeara a ella con sus grandes brazos, y la presionara fuerte contra él, no queriendo soltarla.

Aunque Eli la amara a ella y lo odiara a él a la vez, la escena no le pudo parecer más tierna. Sin embargo, el otro Shane sólo empezaba a ver a la chica con un desagrado idéntico al que le tenía a aquel hombre. Los otros dos simplemente estallaron en llanto, sin importarles que su amiga estuviera consolando al enemigo.

—No les conté todo esto para dejarlos con la intriga. Aunque me duela, este momento es el que les explicará muchas cosas —contestó, apartando a la Sting y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, la cual ella le devolvió. Todos volvieron su atención a la historia—. Decidimos quedarnos aquí hasta que Elizabeth diera a luz, y así podríamos subir de nuevo, para cuidar a Tad. Me encantó ser yo, ésta vez, el que le mostrara todo lo que había en mi mundo. Amaba verla reír. Una de sus características que más me agradaron de ella fue que nunca se dejaba vencer por el desánimo. A pesar de todo lo que ocurriera, ella luego mostraba una sonrisa grande, y me decía que todo iba a estar bien. Era muy positiva.

—Doctor, disculpe la pregunta, pero, me he dado cuenta de que usted siempre la nombra en tiempo pasado, ¿acaso ella no está...? —Kord no quiso continuar con la pregunta por temor a hacerle sentir mal. Si era cierto que Elizabeth había fallecido, entonces a Blakk había que tenerle cierta comprensión, aunque al principio no la mereciera.

Él sólo suspiró, como si ya no quisiera contar más. Y era cierto, de algún modo quería terminar el relato allí, porque sabía que, en algún punto de este, no podría evitarlo, y lloraría.

—No, no está viva. —y así fue como todos los espectadores se entristecieron, ya que se habían encariñado mucho con aquella mujer. De nuevo, Taddeus hacía todos sus esfuerzos por seguir con la historia— Murió unos minutos después de dar a luz a nuestra bebita, a la que yo quería llamar Beatrice, pero a Elizabeth no le agrada mucho ese nombre —Trixie se ofendió algo con eso. ¿Por qué no le gustaba ese nombre? ¡No tiene nada de malo! "Es bonito, muy bonito" pensaba ella en sus adentros—, y nunca me dijo porqué. En fin, fue en la masacre del doce de febrero del dos mil, en la caverna Arris, la caverna donde vivíamos.

¡Esa fue la masacre en la que Trixie perdió a su padre! Y fue el mismo día en que ella nació. Todos, excepto Will, sabían eso, y por eso quedaron impresionados al ver que ellos compartían el haber perdido a alguien en aquel desastre que cobró más de 150 vidas. Pero como la pelirroja no había conocido a su padre, entonces no le dolía tanto como a Blakk le dolía su pequeña y su esposa.

A diferencia de todos los demás, a Will se le abrieron los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que él tenía que ver con esa masacre. Lo que no sabía era que Blakk estaba enterado de su participación en ella, y a eso debía su odio.

—Sólo fui a la caverna comercial, a comprar un par de adornos para la habitación de nuestra pequeña. Sólo unas dos horas tardé en volver a casa, y cuando regresé, todo estaba en llamas, y yo desesperado por hallar a mi familia. En ese momento no hacía más que correr y correr, tratando de visualizar el camino a casa, pero era algo imposible entre tanto fuego y humo —contaba con la mirada perdida, puesto que esa era la primera vez que relataba aquel momento—. Los gritos de los demás, que estaban en la misma situación que yo, eran potentes. No se me ocurrió llamar su nombre. No se me ocurrió pedir ayuda. Era yo sólo contra la muerte misma —tomó una bocada de aire, listo para terminar con ese instante de una vez—, pero como era de esperarse, ella me las arrebató. Lo último que escuché de Elizabeth fueron sus desesperantes gritos, y lo primero y último que oí de mi bebita, fueron sus llantos.

Todos quedaron horrorizados. En especial el Shane mayor, al que muy pronto todos verían con el mismo odio que alguna vez le tuvieron a Taddeus.

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **Sha! Actualizado :3**

 **En serio tengo un montón de ideas para este fic, y lo mejor es que también tengo tiempo, so, estoy segura de que voy a seguir con esta historia hasta el final, no se me sale de la cabeza :''D**

 **Gracias al review anónimo :3 te agradezco el tiempo que tomaste para dejarme ese comentario y para leer esta locura que salió de una simple escena en mi mente mientras comía cereales u.u (sí, así fue como ésto apareció)**

 **Punto, final**


	6. ¡Daughter! ¡Father!

**Cap 5**

Ellos probablemente jamás pasarían ese dolor y esa pena por la que pasó Taddeus. Un día lo tienes todo, y al otro, ya nada. Tendrías que cargar por el resto de tu vida un remordimiento que nadie o muy pocos entenderán. Y lo peor de todo, saber, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, que ya no hay vuelta atrás, no puedes hacer nada.

Will sintió algo parecido aquella tarde: no creyó que él fuese el responsable de que la vida de alguien fuera destruida de ese modo, cuando estaba reconstruyendo su punto de vista, volviéndose de la maldad. Irónicamente, fue él quien lo llevó a la venganza.

Y Blakk no dudaría en decir quién era el responsable.

—¡Y él fue el causante de la masacre! —señaló, a lo que todos voltean hacia Will. Este sólo tragó grueso, buscando algún modo de justificarse, ante las miradas de rabia, impresión y tristeza de los que lo rodeaban. Entonces, al terminar de exclamar aquello, con las últimas palabras y lágrimas de pena y sufrimiento en sus ojos, Blakk dice con su aliento quebrantado:— Y ya jamás volví a sentirme feliz de nuevo... ¿Luego preguntan por qué odio tanto a los Shane? ¡Él me arrebató todo lo que tenía! ¡Mi familia! Les pregunto ahora si no hubieran hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. —todos volvieron a callar.

Trixie se sentía impactada: demasiadas coincidencias a la vez: el nombre que él quería ponerle a su bebita era el suyo, la caverna Arris fue su hogar un tiempo, y el de ella igual, su esposa se llamaba Elizabeth, igual que su madre, ¡y la masacre! Fue el suceso que a él le arrebató su familia, y ella su padre, casi la vida; aunque tenía miedo, debía afrontar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor que era prácticamente obvio, y aunque tuviera dudas, todo apuntaba hacia ese hecho. No hizo más que callar y escuchar qué diría Will en su defensa. La duda le consumía por dentro pero, si era cierto aquello que suponía, ¿Acaso sería oportuno decirlo frente a todos? Buena pregunta.

—Sí, pero la masacre no iba directamente para el pueblo. ¡Fue un error! Fue mi tío quien se equivocó —ahora había que escuchar el otro lado de la historia—, porque él me dijo que ya había evacuado la caverna, cuando realmente se le había olvidado qué tenía qué hacer camino allá, y fingió haberlo hecho para no quedar mal. ¡Sólo por no quedar mal matamos familias enteras, y destruimos cientos de hogares! —exclamó, con una notoria rabia.

Bueno, fue un accidente. ¿Satisfechos? ¡Era obvio que no!

—¿Sabe que por eso perdí a mi papá? —exclamó la Sting, parándose de su asiento, impresionada, pero a la vez indignada, de que el "héroe" de BajoTerra fuera el responsable de una de las masacres más grandes en la historia de su mundo— Casi muero, al igual que mi madre. Pero papá no llegó a casa y... —paró al darse cuenta de que las coincidencias seguían aumentando. Los demás también lo notaron al ver que Trixie parecía contar la misma historia que Blakk, sólo que desde su punto de vista—...ese fue el día que nací. —los ojos de la chica se dilataron, y se encontraron con la mirada de sorpresa que el villano también tenía. Pero eso no era todo:— Mi madre también se llama Elizabeth, sólo que ella no está muerta.

—Ah, entonces no mataste a nadie, Shane, no te preocupes —volvió a hablar Pronto, tan imprudente como lo había estado toda la tarde, ya que captó lo que querían decir con todo eso, sólo que él parecía asimilar más rápido los hechos.

Los demás, en cambio, no querían hacerlo, no querían reconocerlo. No podía ser que él fuera su padre y que ella fuera su hija. ¡No! ¡No, por favor!

Ya eran las 6:17 de la tarde, y había tardado bastante en aparecer un villano: la caverna Espina de pez era atacada por una banda desconocida, y la alarma del refugio se los hizo saber a todos.

A pesar de su pereza y de su mal estado, Eli, Kord y Pronto irían a encargarse de el problema. Así que dejaron solos a Will, Taddeus y Trixie, para que asimilaran un poco las cosas, y para que el primero y la última mencionada descansaran un poco más.

Sin importar que el Blakk y el Shane estuvieran presentes, la joven pareja se dio un largo y afectuoso abrazo de despedida, extrañando y enterneciendo a la mayoría. ¿Mayoría? Sí, porque cierto peliazul empezaba a ver a la chica como una amenaza, y si las cosas no se aclaraban como él quería, la iba a ver así por el resto de su vida.

Ambos disfrutaron como pudieron cada instante de ese momento. Cada segundo que pasaba, lo volvían para ellos una eternidad. Cerraron sus ojos y se olvidaron del mundo por unos segundos, segundos que quedarían grabados en sus vidas para siempre, porque sabían que si ella realmente era familiar de ese villano, las cosas se volverían difíciles, en especial su relación. Así que fue algo parecido a una despedida, pues se estaban despidiendo de la posibilidad de ser una pareja normal.

La muestra de afecto se deshizo, haciendo que sólo ellos dos sintieran ese momento como algo verdaderamente doloroso, aunque los demás no entendieran lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, yo iré a descansar, no sé ustedes —mencionó el lanzador una vez que los demás se fueron, no queriendo estar con personas como lo eran ellos, aunque se estuviera involucrando en la discriminación. Así que se fue a la habitación, dejando a los otros dos aclarar algunas cosas, aunque fuera algo incómodo en un principio.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de calmar la situación.

—Entonces... quiso ponerle Beatrice, ¿no? —preguntó ella, recordando lo que había dicho unos minutos atrás con respecto a su primer nombre. El hombre asintió con extravío— No quiero asustarlo, pero, ¿sabe que ese es mi primer nombre? —él negó, por el contrario, asustándose más— Mamá, por alguna razón, nunca me llamó por el primero. Su esposa hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no me equivoco.

—Estás en lo correcto —contestó él, por fin, tratando de no parecer tan aturdido: no podía ser que la niña con la que estaba hablando ahora era su hija. Y si así era, wow, era idéntica su madre: igual de hermosa y dulce, sólo que con el mismo carácter que él—. De hecho, a ella le agradaba mucho el segundo nombre que tienes, ¿sabes? —ella volvió a sonreír, de manera tierna, aún sin aceptar que ese hombre sentado frente a ella fuera su padre.

—Me lo imagino. —tratando de aclarar más el asunto, la Sting decidió hacer más preguntas:— ¿Cómo fue la bebita que usted perdió? —interrogó. Blakk suspiró, negando.

—Si la hubiera visto, chica, seguro sería igual a ti. Con los ojos de su padre y el cabello de su madre. La misma piel blanca y pálida de ella, y la misma actitud que yo. Incluso con el mismo nombre.

Las babosas que ahí estaban, las pocas que se quedaron, sólo veían la escena con asombro: primero, porque su dueña era hija del enemigo, y segundo, ¡porque esos dos eran demasiado inteligentes como para hacerse los tontos ahora mismo!

Finalmente, Trixie decide que, si esta última prueba coincidía, aceptaría de una vez que Taddeus era su padre, y por supuesto, él la aceptaría como hija. Así que sacó un pequeño collar con la fotografía de su madre dentro de un dige que este tenía, en el cual estaba grabado su nombre. Lo abrió y se lo mostró a Blakk, quien de inmediato reconoce a la mujer de la imagen: ¡Era Elizabeth, su esposa! Y como le había dicho Trixie, no estaba muerta.

Sus ojos reflejaban algo de alegría y nostalgia, pero también estaban llorando. Al notar eso, la Sting sabe automáticamente qué significa, así que lo miró con espanto, pero conmovida.

—Tú... Blakk... Usted... —balbuceó con todo su esfuerzo en formular una oración clara.

—Pero... Bea... Tri... —aunque él tampoco pudiera hablar bien.

—¿Papá?

 _ **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 **El 55% de los créditos para The Eastern Writer, aunque sea un capítulo tremendamente corto.**


	7. Make it work

**Cap 6**

Ambos se abrazaron, después de un par de segundos en shock, por supuesto.

Ese vacío, que ambos habían sentido por años, estaba siendo reconstruido de manera inexplicable. Siendo ambos de bandos opuestos, un amor creció entre ellos. Un cariño tan especial. Era como si ese pasado tan oscuro, esa asucencia, ya no existiera. Las lágrimas salían y resbalaban sin control alguno.

Ese momento tan emotivo seguía sin acabar. De hecho, ese era el inicio de un nuevo capítulo. Y en mi caso, de esta historia.

...

—Sigo sin poder creer esto. ¡Es increíble! —exclamó el troll, montando su meca, en compañía de sus dos amigos, quienes hacían lo mismo— ¿Ella? ¿Una Blakk? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Tienes razón, Kord. Hay muchas cosas que explicar aún, incluyendo el apellido —añadió el topoide, subiéndose, finalmente, a su transporte.

—¡Y su madre! Eso quiere decir que Will no la mató. ¡No me imagino como se estará sintiendo Blakk en este momento al saber que su vida no fue destruida! —siguió el Ingeniero, arrancando, y haciendo que cierto Shane expresara su disgusto con una mueca. Ambos seres se extrañaron, pues no había dicho palabra desde que salió de la sala principal.

Y había razones para que estuviera así. Su orgullo, le dolía. Su familia nunca fue tan pefecta como había creído. ¡Más que descubrir sobre los Shane! No quería imaginar como se sentiría su novia en ese momento, al saber que su padre la separó del suyo. ¿Qué le diría?

Los otros dos no dijeron nada, ya que comprendían la situación. Sabían muy bien lo que sentía el chico por Trixie, pero no sabían que ya estaban saliendo, por lo que todos sus sentimientos no los pudieron comprender de manera clara.

Pero luego de observarlo por un buen rato, Kord se dio cuenta de un detalle que los pensamientos del joven causó:

—Amigo, no traes la lanzadora, y ya llevas parado ahí cinco minutos, ¡debemos irnos! —volvió a exclamar, captando la atención del descuidado muchacho.

—Lo siento —tartamudeó—. Iré a traerla, ustedes pueden adelantarse ¿bien? —ambos asintieron y salieron rápidamente hacia el lugar del problema, mientras él entraba a buscar el objeto que había dejado de tanto pensar.

Sin embargo, antes de ingresar, escuchó ligeros sollozos del otro lado de la puerta, y parecían ser de Trixie. No entró porque tenía claro que lloraba de alegría, así que decidió esperar un poco para no interrumpir el reencuentro, después de todo, su padre había hecho demasiado con separarla de su progenitor.

...

—No puedo creerlo, es usted —murmuró Trixie, cuidando de que Will no la oyera, puesto que sabía que no le agradaría escuchar mucho aquella conversación, y Blakk lo sabía, por lo que entendió el tono de la chica. Lo que no sabía era que su novio le escuchaba fuerte y claro desde el garaje.

—No hay porqué tener formalidades, Bea —comentó mientras le enjugaba las lágrimas con dulzura, como si en vez de secarlas, le estuviera acariciando—. Eres preciosa.

Ella rió.

—Y tú tan distinto a como creí que eras, papá. —una alegría se apoderó de ella al pronunciar esa palabra. ¿"Papá"? ¡Se sentía increíble pronunciarlo! Un amigo, un consejero, confidente y confiable compañero tenía ella de ahora en más. Un amor que podía repartir con el de su madre, siempre y cuando él se lo ganara.

Por el momento, él no parecía querer hacerle daño.

Blakk se sintió del mismo modo al oírla llamarlo de ese modo. Se volvió a sentir amado, querido, inmerecidamente.

¿Creen que Eli sintió esos mismos tiernos sentimientos? Aunque estaba feliz por su novia, le invadieron unos escalofríos desagradables al escucharla decirle eso a Taddeus, y también por como le hablaba; tan sumible y cariñosa, ¡cómo lo hacía con él!

"Shane, deja los celos, ¿quieres?"

—Usted no merecía algo como eso; fue injusto —comentó, algo indignada, tomando las manos grandes de su padre y posándolas junto a las suyas en medio de sus regazos—. Es increíble que Will le hiciera esto.

—Y no sólo a mí. A ti también. ¿O acaso no te hacía algo de falta? —sonrió, de manera pícara. Ella volvió a reír.

—Bastante, papá. No sabes cuánta —y volvió a abrazarlo, acto que el lanzador tras la puerta vio gracias a que la curiosidad lo invadía, y la rabía todavía más—. Ahora comprendo todas tus acciones.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¡Trixie lo estaba defendiendo!

—Es agradable saber eso. Aunque tal vez no lo justifica. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás me ayudes a salir de aquí. —ese comentario le borró la sonrisa del rostro. ¿Cómo había dicho?— Era broma —respondió él rápidamente al darse cuenta de que a su hija no le había agradado el comentario—. Sé que estás de este bando, no te preocupes ni te sientas comprometida. —se separó de ella mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de la chica— Pero si decides cambiar, cuentas con mi apoyo cien por ciento, ¿bien?

Algo desconcertada, Trixie asintió.

—Claro, gracias.

Decidió finalmente dirigirse al garaje —dónde estaba Eli observando— para pensar un poco las cosas y estar en soledad unos instantes antes de volver a hablar con Taddeus, pues sabía que no era una persona buena con la que se había encariñado de tal modo.

Sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja ya venía en dirección del peliazul, quien ni siquiera había buscado la lanzadora.

Inevitablemente, lo descubrió tras la puerta.

—¿Eli? ¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? —preguntó ella, con asombro y el tono elevado. Él no se quedó atrás.

—Lo suficiente —respondió, seco, y con el ceño algo fruncido—. No puedo creer que dijeras eso ¿Ahora qué? ¿Serás una Blakk con todo y el odio para matar a los Shane?

—¿Disculpa? ¿Cuál es tu problema? —respondió irritada— Sólo dije lo que era cierto. Tu padre se equivocó y por eso causó un gran daño, y sin embargo señalan a Blakk acusándolo de culpable. ¿Me quieres decir que eso está bien?

—No. Está bien, se equivocó. Pero no por eso Blakk debió tomar vengaza. Tal vez algo de coraje.

—¿Coraje? ¿Coraje, Eli? ¿Igual que tú?

Estaba enojada, e indiganda de que él le estuviera gritando y acusando ese modo, así que decidió elevar su tono un poco más, harta de tanta injusticia.

—¡Por culpa de él perdí a mi padre, la mitad de mi vida, Shane!

¿Y ella venía y le reclamaba de ese modo? ¿Quién se creía?

—¡Y por culpa de tu padre perdí a mi madre y también lo perdí a él por 16 años! —sus ojos se tornaron brillosos gracias a las ganas que tenía él de llorar. Al darse cuenta de ello, de que se estaban lastimando el uno al otro, aun siendo pareja, Trixie soltó:

—Esto no va a funcionar. —Eli la volteó a ver, extrañado, bajando la guardia como ella lo había hecho.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ja, sabes perfectamente de qué. Ya que lo que existe entre los Blakk y los Shane no es precisamente amor —mencionó con una sonrisa irónica—. Espero que aceptes eso. Lo quieras o no, yo soy una Blakk, y tú un Shane, no funcionará.

Lo que acababa de decir su novia no era precisamente lo que esperaba de ella. ¡Vamos! La pelirroja era mucho más inteligente como para decir tal cosa

—Trixie, por el hecho de que nuestros padres no se lleven bien, no significa que tengamos que romper —respondió él, extrañado. La chica frente sí rió.

—Tenemos tan sólo unos segundos de enterarnos de que somos familias enemigas, y ya estamos discutiendo. Es mejor cada quien por su lado. —cruzó sus brazos, decidida. Pero él no planeaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

—¡Y antes de saberlo estábamos bien! Excepto por una que otra diferencia, pero ahora sabemos el porqué de estas, así que será más fácil solucinarlas, Trix.

De forma lenta, él se acercó a ella, con una mirada tierna, tomando sus hombros suavemente, para luego pasear sus manos por los brazos de la muchacha, quien sólo se dejó llevar por él. Llegó hasta sus muñecas, así que la atrajo un poco más.

—Quiero hacer que funcione —admitió, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

Ella sólo suspiró, dirigiendo su vista a los ojos de su chico, quien le miraba de una manera que la dejó sin escapatoria: lo amaba. Y sabía que si lo dejaba ir, se arrepentiría de eso toda su vida. Aunque también sabía que estar con él tendría sus consecuencias.

—¿Sabes que no va a ser sencillo? —él asintió, feliz de que empezara a ceder.

—Lo sé. Pero no dejaré que su odio elimine el amor que sentimos. Tú lo dijiste: me amas, y yo a ti de igual forma. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es demostrarles que este sentimiento romperá, de alguna manera, su desagradable odio. —ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo, nuevamente, sintiendo como a ambos les latía pecho, de felicidad, y de una ganas increíbles de no querer desistir.

—Te amo —susurró ella a su oído, mientras le besaba la mejilla. Él sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

—Yo también te amo.

Después de asegurarse de que el Shane ya había buscado la lanzadora y estaba listo para combatir, la pareja se despidió con otro abrazo, esta vez más corto.

—Haremos que esto funcione como sea —se dijo Trixie a ella misma en medio de un suspiro, observando como su príncipe desaparecía entre la distancia.


	8. Secrets uncover

**Cap 7**

Después de un ardúo duelo, Eli, Kord y Pronto se tiraron al suelo apenas llegaron de combatir. Sólo que al percibir un agradable olor a hamburguesas, se pusieron de pie rápidamente, siguiéndolo hasta llegar a la cocica. Allí se encontraron a Trixie y a Blakk cocinando juntos dicha comida, con una alegría que se transmitió al resto de la banda.

—¿Puedes llamar a tu padre? Ya casi están listas —pidió la chica, a lo que Eli va de inmediato a buscar al nombrado. Taddeus sólo reviró los ojos, ya que no le agradaba compartir una cena con ese hombre.

El topoide y el troll se sentaron ansiosos de probar la cena, y en especial de seguir escuchando sobre la historia de Blakk.

¿Ven cómo cambian las cosas? De un momento a otro ya no se interesaban tanto en las hazañas de Will como se interesaban por descubrir cada detalle sobre la vida del villano. Después de todo, era algo increíble que su compañera fuera su hija todo ese tiempo. Y tenía lógica, pues algunas de sus aptitudes eran similares a las de su padre.

Los dos Shane tomaron asiento, el mayor en medio de Kord y Pronto, e Eli al otro lado.

—Oh, no. Yo quiero sentarme junto a mi hermano —mencionó el Ingeniero, cambiando de asiento junto al peliazul. Este rió y le golpeó con el puño, en forma de juego, su enorme brazo.

—Si vamos a elegir asientos, estaré junto a Eli —añadió la Blakk*, tomando los platos y sirviendo, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a su chico—. Si no es molestia, Shane —siguió, con un tono suave y juguetón. Él le guiñó un ojo, recibiendo su mención con una sonrisa atrevida, cosa que no se les hacía diferente a todos, exceptuando a Taddeus y Will, claro está.

—Por supuesto que no, Trix.

Sobra decir que los padres de ambos se sentían incómodos y algo molestos, en especial porque se tuvieron que sentar en la misma línea, sólo que con el topoide en medio.

—No hablen tanto, ¿quieren? Venimos a comer —reclamó Will, comenzando a probar la cena. Los demás sólo callaron y procedieron a hacer lo mismo.

Pero en cuanto todo fue silencio...

—¿Me pasan la salsa? —preguntó la pelirroja, a lo que su padre se la pasa con gusto. Todo pudo seguir su curso normal, de no ser porque a Will le molestaba ver a su enemigo no tan derrotado.

—Será mejor que no le concientas que esté comiendo así: el acné existe ¿sabes? —y tomó el contenedor de salsa y lo puso donde estaba, sin dejar que la chica untara su hamburguesa con ella.

Eso le molestó a Taddeus, mientras a los demás los confundió: ¿desde cuándo el Shane era tan riguroso en cuanto a la comida?

—Si ella quiere comer su hamburguesa con salsa, que lo haga —y se la pasó de nuevo a su hija. Esta iba a tomarla, cuando el lanzador insistió, quitándosela de nuevo.

—Se nota que la cuidas.

—Sólo es salsa, no lo come todo el tiempo, Will —respondió, tratando de quitarle el envase de las manos.

Fue cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que la cena no terminaría bien.

—¡Eso no es saludable!

—¡Se trata de mi hija, no la tuya!

—¡Pero sigue sin ser bueno para ella!

Y así ambos se peleaban por el envase se salsa, el cual la pelirroja no tuvo de otra que dejar ir, conformándose con su hamburguesa sin ese toque especial.

Mientras tanto, Eli, harto de la discusión, se puso de pie, llamando la atención de sus amigos, imaginando lo que estaba por hacer el intrépido muchacho, quien cargó su lanzadora con Burpy, y sin mucha dificultad, disparó la infierno hacia ellos, causando quemaduras leves en los nudillos de ambos, y haciendo que soltaran el objeto por el que tanto hacían alboroto. Fue un alivio que se tratara de un envase plástico, así que no hubo preocupación alguna en que cayera sobre la mesa desde una altura considerable.

Atónitos por lo que acababa de hacer Eli hacia su padre, Kord, Pronto y Trixie no hicieron más que esperar lo que diría a continuación.

Por otro lado, el responsable del tiro estaba impresionado e indigando de la inmadurez de su padre y de Blakk. Así que tomó la salsa y se la pasó a la joven que tanto la anhelaba, cosa que le sacó una leve sonrisa.

En cambio, ambos progenitores sólo veían al chico con rabia, y éste, de igual manera a ellos.

—Si van a venir a interrumpir la tranquilidad que nosotros tenemos aquí, entonces comerán en las habitaciones —Will negó con la cabeza, mientras se paraba y se dirigía con su cena hacia la alcoba, sin decir palabra, más que sólo susurrarle a su hijo:

—Más te vale no volverla a complacer.

Blakk hizo lo mismo, pero en un lugar donde la banda lo observara, así que sólo se sentó en el sofá de la sala, a seguir comiendo.

Los espectadores, sin mencionar nada al respecto, pues sabían que a Eli no le agradaría oír algo sobre lo que pasó hace unos segundos, volvieron a sus respectivas cenas, para seguir disfrutando de la noche.

—Gracias —susurró ella a su oído, mientras tomaba discretamente su mano y la entrelazaba con la suya.

No fue tan discreta dicha acción, puesto que Burpy la había visto, y obviamente no evitó sorprenderse, ya que ella tampoco sabía sobre la cercanía que había crecido entre ellos, ni mucho menos de su relación.

—Todo por ti, dulzura. —la joven se ruborizó al oír como la había llamado. No se acostumbraba todavía a recibir piropos, y él a decirlos. Mientras, la infierno no se acostumbraba a escucharlos.

Los otros dos sólo los miraban con detalle, sospechando que hubiera algo que ellos no supieran. Claro que, como algunas veces solían actuar de ese modo, tampoco era mucha la atención que le prestaban.

El resto de la noche fue todo tranquilo.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, ésta vez le dieron un par de almohadas y una cobija a Blakk para que descansara más cómodo en el sofá. Trixie le dio un beso de buenas noches a él, infinitamente feliz de tenerlo con ella, aún sin poder creer que todo lo que había ocurrido ese día fuese real. Sentía que si hacía algún movimiento en falso, ese sueño tan agradable ¡puf! Se rompería en fragmentos de deseos que alguna vez le parecieron tan distantes, que decidía no cumplirlos.

Se dirigió a su habitación, cansada, como era de esperarse. Kord y Pronto estaban esperándola para dormir y apagar las luces. En cambio, Eli se encontraba esperándola en el balcón, recostado del barandal. Eso se debía a que había visto la muestra de afecto que ella le había dado a el ex-empresario, y se preguntaba porqué él no podía recibir una también.

—Antes de dormir, tampoco me molestaría un pequeño abrazo —susurró, debido a que, no sólo se encontraban cerca del villano, sino que la puerta de la habitación de Will estaba abierta, y también se podía oír lo que decían si hablaban como si nada.

Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Estamos muy expuestos, Eli.

—¿Y qué? ¿Está mal despedirse? —preguntó, esperando recibirla. Trixie, aunque sabía lo arriesgado que sería si lo abrazaba justo ahora, no lo contuvo más y se lanzó en sus brazos, expresando todo el amor que le tenía. Él la elevó en el aire y le dio un par de vueltas, causando que ella se riera, y que Blakk pusiera su atención en el lugar de donde provenían esas risas.

Al ver lo que ocurría, arrugó el entrecejo, confundido y enojado.

¿Acaso ellos eran tan cercanos así? ¿O ya eran pareja? De haber sido así, Will habría mencionado algo al respecto. ¿Entonces por qué actuaban de esa forma? Ah, Blakk, recuerda que ellos siempre hacen eso, ¿no ves que están enamorados?

¡Rayos, era cierto! Él comprendía muy bien lo que sentían esos dos, y estaría de más decir porqué lo sabía.

—¿Se puede saber qué sucede? —gritó, con un tono que los hizo separarse de manera repentina, el cual era su principal objetivo.

El segundo, era recibir explicaciones.

Los pobres tenían el miedo colmándolos, esperando a cómo podría reaccionar el causante de aquella interrogante.

Trixie no quiso que Eli saliera pagando aquel acto, por lo que le hizo una seña para que se fuera, y así él lo hizo, con el terror consumiéndolo, rogando que su padre no hubiera oído tal grito. Y si lo oyó, que no preguntara por eso.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja bajó las escaleras, en vez de lenta, rápidamente, gracias a que los nervios la traicionaban. Su rostro estaba pálido, y ruborizado, al tiempo que sus manos temblaban. Pero por más que no quisiera enfrentar a su padre, llegó el momento en que ella se paró frente a él, tratando de inventar una excusa.

—¿Qué significa ese abrazo? —Trixie nada más podía sentir como sus piernas flaqueaban y su rostro ardía. El corazón parecía querer salir de su lugar, y sin mencionar que su mirada no sabía dónde posarse.

Con la voz algo torpe, decidió contestar, para parecer relajada ante el asunto:

—Él sólo quería "despedirse". —incluso sus comillas hechas con los dedos al aire parecían nerviosas. Además, sin darse cuenta, ya había echado toda la responsabilidad del acto a Eli, a quien menos quería culpar en ese momento.

—¿Él? Yo vi que el acto también te incluía.

Excelente, el primer día con su padre y ya le estaba reprendiendo.

—S-sí, pero no podía dejarlo con los brazos abierto, ¿o sí? —preguntó ella, sonriendo nerviosamente, aunque Taddeus se le viera una cara de disgusto.

—Una simple negación hubiera bastado —respondió, con un tono más severo, dando a entender a la chica que no se trataba de un simple juego: de veras la estaba reprendiendo.

—No seas exagerado, sólo fue un abrazo —comentó, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la vista de la seria expresión que llevaba su padre en el rostro—. No es como si tú no hubieras abrazado a alguien más aparte de mamá. —él elevó una ceja, impresionado por la astucia de su hija. Esta le vio por unos instantes y luego volvió a apartar la mirada— Fue un abrazo de amigos.

—¿Me quieres decir que eso fue de amigos?

Bueno, cierto, en ese punto tenía razón.

—Quiero infromarte que ese "abrazo amistoso" puede terminar en un sentimiento más especial, y estás increíblemente joven para ello.

La pelirroja bufó, tratando de hacerle ver a su padre que no tenía ningún interés en el Shane, aunque este no le creyera en absoluto su pequeño teatro. Además, como ya sabía que ella sí le tenía un sentimiento especial a ese niñato, también tenía en cuenta lo lejos que debía mantenerla de él.

—No sería capaz —sentenció ella—. Y no pretendas que termine mi amistad con él por tu odio infantil hacia Will, ¿bien?

—Aun si yo los aceptara como amigos, dices tú, Will no te recibirá con los brazos abiertos en su familia —contraatacó, con toda la razón—. Se lo puedes agregar a que tampoco yo lo aceptaré en mi familia.

 _ **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

 ***Su apellido oficial no es este. El tema se aclarará más adelante.**

 **:v he vuelto! Creo xD eh, por ahí viene un fic colectivo entre Nat, The Eastern Writer y yo ;3 es navideño, pero hubieron complicaciones para subirlo en su debida fecha.**

 **También quería decir que este fic se puede encontrar en Wattpad, con portada y todo :''3  
**

**Punto, final.**


End file.
